Boy Meets Girl
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Boy meets girl. Vampire meets human. Edward meets Bella. He likes her, she doesn't want to love. He is attracted, she is afraid. Yet, one key element ties them together. Love. ExB chap 15 is up! The Cullen's had better find Matt and Bella! And soon!
1. The Purr Of An Engine

Me: I absolutely _love _the Twilight books, so I decided to do a fanfic!

Naruto: B-but what about us?

Me: Weelll…

Naruto: NUU!!

Me: -laughs- I'm just kidding.

Edward: She is moving on to us. This had better be an Edward and Bella fic.

Me: Weeeellll…

Edward: -growls-

Me: -cowers and runs- Okay, Edward and Bella fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…sadly, but if I did, I couldn't have written it as well as Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Boy meets girl. Vampire meets human. Edward meets Bella. He likes, she despises. He is attracted, she is repelled. Yet, one key element ties them together. _Love_. ExB

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

My room looked exactly the same as it always had. I was in my father's house, in Forks, possibly the most boring-est place ever. Then again, I am plain…maybe I'll like it here.

"Hey Bella! I'm going fishing!" My dad called up the stairs.

That was Charlie. My father. He was always going fishing with his friend, Billy, from La Push.

"Okay!" I called back.

"Remember, school tomorrow!" He escaped out the door before I could retort with a seemingly smart-ass remark.

I unpacked my (very) small bag. Putting the contents of it in my closet, the shared bathroom, and around my room wherever it needed to be. I trudged down the stairs. I looked in a mirror hanging on the wall. I was very pale, brown hair, brown eyes. _Boring_. That was one word to describe me.

"School tomorrow." I mocked what Charlie said as I stepped outside.

Fresh raindrops glistened on the ground. Did I mention it rained almost, like, everyday in Forks? Well, it does. The chirping of birds, surrounding my house gave me an incompetent headache.

_God, just shut up._ I thought angrily.

I decided to head into town. It wasn't that far, and my dad had already taken his police cruiser. I headed down the road as the purr of an engine reached my ears. I jumped out of the way as a car sped past. I stared after it; wide-eyed. Not at how it almost hit me, but at how the driver looked. Golden eyes stared at me for the few nanoseconds. Brownish-Bronze haired was shining from the raindrops that had melted in his hair.

He was _perfect._

I was not. How cliché. Kind of like Beauty and the Beast you know? Only, I'm the Beast, and he's the Beauty. Or wait, the Handsome? Anyway, he was gorgeous. I also saw someone in the back seat. Someone gorgeous as well. A she-being of gorgeous that is. So beautiful, yet it seemed ugly on her. She was spiteful…I could tell.

"Watch where you're going!" I screamed to apparently nothing.

I was about a second too late. Time wasn't my best element I will admit that. I kicked at a few rocks, and continued on my way to town. I rounded a corner to town, and there the car was. The engine was purring, and the boy was leaning against the car, watching me warily. I stopped; frozen mid-step.

"Hi." He said smiling, showing off pearly moon white teeth.

* * *

Me: Yay! Wow…it's midnight man…MIDNIGHT!!

Edward: Sleep little Raven…sleep.

Me: -falls asleep-

Bella: -laughs- Well, be sure to review please.

Emmett: Or I will rip you to shreds!

Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward: ….You will not!

Jasper: Please review, while I calm Emmett down…Emmett! That's not our car! Put it down! They'll review, Emmett! -rushes off-


	2. Excuse Me?

Me: Here is the second chapter. I will desperately try to make them longer…

Edward: You had better…

Me: I thought you were nice…T.T

Bella: He is Raven. Just irritable right now…-glares at Edward-

Edward: My apologies…-mumbles incoherently-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…I could never write that good anyway.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I stared at the boy; practically glaring in his golden eyes. They reminded me of hawk eyes. You only see them for a second before they swoop down and take the prey. I shivered; I was too in tune with nature.

"Hello?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I shoved his hand away.

"I space out. Sorry." I said.

"Anyway, sorry about almost running you over back there. I didn't think anyone would be that stupid to walk in the street." He said.

__

Excuse me?

Stupid? This guy was just barking up the wrong tree.

"Well, I am sorry. I'm afraid I'm new here. And if you'll excuse me…" I hissed stepping past him.

He grasped my arm, and I shivered. He was _cold._ Like, AC on all the time cold. He instantly let go.

"Sorry about that. You're not stupid, honestly." He said smiling.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, and shrugged.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"I'm Edward." He said.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I said to him.

He smiled again; jeez, did this guy like paint his teeth white or what?

"Could we give you a ride?" He asked.

A hiss was heard from the car. Edward chuckled.

"That was my sister, Rosalie. She gets a little jealous sometimes." He whispered.

This time, a low growl tore from Rosalie. Edward laughed this time.

"I'm actually heading to town. It's fine. I'll just walk back, or call my dad to pick me up." I said, walking again.

"Who is your father?" Edward asked.

What was this? Twenty questions? God, dude, butt out!

"Charlie Swan. Chief Swan. You know the basics." I said shrugging.

"Ah yes." Edward said.

I waved at him from behind and continued on my way to town.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I watched Isabel…Bella leave. I couldn't help feeling that she was stressed out with the move. Or with me. I got back in the car, and drove to the house.

"Finally. Jeez, now Emmett is going to be all over you." Rosalie said.

"Ah shush." I muttered lowly, knowing she could hear me like I was yelling.

She hissed at me, and crossed her arms.

"Why did you even bother to apologize?" Rosalie asked.

I could hear the venom and jealously lacing her voice.

"I have no idea. I really don't…" I said, racking my brain for any reason why I would want to apologize to Bella Swan.

"So, what did she think of you? Did you get a good look into her head?" Rosalie asked me.

I stayed silent. The truth was, I couldn't see into her head. It was a blank. I couldn't see what she thought of me, or what she even thought of my "sister."

"She thinks…I'm arrogant." I lied softly.

"Psh. Arrogant? Are you sure you got a good look into her head, Edward? I mean, all other girls, like, love you!" Rosalie said.

I wound around our drive as quick as I could, and stopped the car.

"Yeah Rosalie. I know that, but I would appreciate it if you would keep meeting Ms. Swan our little secret. That means, don't think of going near her, and Alice won't see it." I said.

"A secret? Why?" Rosalie asked, instantly suspicious.

"I have my reasons, Rosalie." I said.

And I meant that. No one could know about Bella Swan. Her blood smelled so sweet to me, I would be the one to finish her off. Little Bella Swan would never see it--I stopped. If I went anywhere near Bella, Alice would know. And she would stop me. I mentally groaned.

"Whatever." Rosalie said, interrupting my thoughts.

She stepped out of the car, and I followed suit. We stepped inside the house, and immediately, all of our family members were there.

"You're a little late, did anything happen?" Esme asked.

"No. Edward wanted to drive slow today. Has a headache or something." Rosalie lied smoothly.

Everyone began chattering at once. Only Alice was quiet, and I was sure that she knew of my plans.

_You had better not touch her, Edward._

Alice's thoughts ran through my head.

I mentally sighed, and nodded just barely. She smiled at me, and I knew that I was defeated.

* * *

Me: And there you have it. Another chapter, and this one is longer.

Edward: Finally…-rolls eyes-

Me: You wanna go vamp boy?

Edward: Bring it, writer lady.

Bella: Okay! No fighting! Please review before they kill each other! The little button right there in the corner. You see it? Good, now push it. Please. Save Raven and Edward.


	3. How Many Cullens Are There?

Me: Reviewers! Yay! -sports a black eye and a broken arm-

Edward: Surprisingly, you can still type. -sports an ice pack, and a messed up stomach-

Bella: Geez Raven…I didn't think you could actually hurt Edward…

Me: Thanks for that. I'm just so thrilled that you all believe in me…

THANKS TO: inlovewithagreeneyedangel, twilightgirl1901, and Silver Award! I luff you all. Cookies to my three reviewers!

Disclaimer: -sniffles- What do you want from me?!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

God that prick. He annoyed me to no end. His gorgeous eyes, and hair…brilliant white teeth…and wait…why am I going on about him?

__

Bastard.

I thought, heading in the direction to the school.

Making me think about him…he is hard to ignore, b-but still! Finally, the school came into sight. It was small, well so was Forks. Rather dingy looking. Bricks were kind of chipping off. My kind of place!

"Hello!" Someone said, jumping in front of me.

Jesus Lord! I jumped back and fell on my butt. Just great. It had been raining, and now I was wet.

"Sorry!" She said, laughing a bit.

She didn't help me up. Wonderful. I stood up and slid my jacket off, tying it around my waist.

"Oh sure. No problem." I said, waving my hand dramatically.

First, gorgeous prick guy, and now this? Spiky haired, prep chick? Will it never end?

"Oh. Introductions are in order aren't they! I'm Alice Cullen. I believe you met my brother and sister earlier." She said sticking out her hand.

"Bella Swan." I said shaking her(incredibly) cold hand

Woah. Hold up. How many family members were there? So GP (Gorgeous Prick) and SHPC (Spiky Haired Prep Chick) are related? And apparently, so is SC (Shallow Chick.)

"How many…um…Cullens are there exactly?" I asked.

"Well, there's me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Plus our parents, Esme and Carlisle. So, seven in all." She said happily.

Seven? Dang. Surprising.

"Are you my friend?" Alice asked.

I was taken aback. Friend? She just met me for corn's sake, but she was better than GP…so yeah I guess I could consider her a friend.

"Yeah. I'll be your friend, Alice." I said, actually smiling a bit.

"Good! Then you can meet the other members of my family!" She exclaimed dragging me to a car.

"Wait what? Jesus, you're cold!" I said.

She put me in the back, and hopped in the front. She took off driving, like, ninety miles an hour.

"Hey…Alice! Slow down!" I yelled over the roar of the wind.

We began twisting around, and I began very car sick. I leaned against the car door, and fell out when she opened it.

"We're here." She said, picking me up off the ground.

I brushed myself off, and took the opportunity to admire the place. It had class. I have to admit that. It was one of the those old mansions by the look of it actually. The whole house was brown; with a sort of creepy 'Don't come here' look to it. The windows were not covered in dust like they usually were in a movie when you saw one of these houses.

"1800's?" I asked.

"Early." She replied.

"Classic. I like it." I said smiling.

"I thought you might like it. I like it too…in a sense. I mean, I live here, so it gets to be quite a handful sometimes you know. Cleaning and what not." She said.

I laughed and nodded my head.

"I understand that." I said happily.

"Come. You must meet my family." She said bouncing up to the porch.

I weighed my options. I could run now, and never come back, or I could go and meet her family. I sighed and made my way towards her.

__

God, I am never going to live this down.

I thought, shoving my hands in my pockets as I climbed onto the porch as well.

Alice whistled. Very high pitched, but it didn't bother me. When she opened the door, I saw the whole family. I saw much resemblance.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I sat on my bed, contemplating whether to deny Alice or not. Bella's blood was so…Words could not really descibe it. I heard the car rumble and then Alice took off. She was keeping me out of her head by reciting songs in German, Polish, and Czech. Tch.

"Edward…is there something on your mind?" Esme asked coming inside.

__

Yes!

I screamed in my mind. _I might drink a human's blood because she smells so sweet! And yet, I cannot…she is too precious. Why did I stop to talk to her? Why did I care? Help me!_

"No." I answered simply.

She frowned at me. I didn't like it when she did that. Her whole face threw itself out of proportion. She was more of the smiling kind.

"Well…maybe." I answered truthfully.

"Would you care to talk about it?" She asked me.

"It's more of a me and Carlisle thing." I said lowly.

She misread my face, and my words.

"Carlisle! Our boy finally has a crush!" She called sprinting out of the room.

"Wha…?" I asked.

Carlisle came inside, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No crush, Carlisle. A dilemma." I said, waving my hand.

Carlisle chuckled.

"Ah…Esme…" He said softly.

__

What about?

Carlisle thought.

"Well…I was thinking of cheating…but just once! This one's blood is…indescribable." I said, struggling for the right words.

__

Really? Maybe you should get to know her. See what she does, before making the decision to end her life. There are others, though I would rather you not.

Carlisle thought carefully.

"I know." I said quietly.

We heard Alice whistle. Whatever she wanted was urgent. In the blink of an eye, we were both down standing by the others.

"Crush, Edward?" Emmett asked me, smirking.

I growled at him, and Alice stepped in the door.

"Don't be shy! Everyone! This is my new friend, Bella!" Alice said happily, leading the girl in.

She locked eyes with me, and I turned away to look at Carlisle and Esme. Esme was smiling at me. A sly smile.

__

Edward…she's beautiful.

Esme thought.

I took another good look at Bella. Her mousy brown hair was straight, but had a slight curl to it. It shown in the light, making it look more beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes had a slight tinge of gold to them on the inner ring. Her cheeks had a natural glow to them, that made her look too delicious. I smiled at Esme.

__

I know.

* * *

Me: Well, another longer chap for you!

Edward: Of course she's beautiful you idiot writer lady!

Me: Watch it, vamp boy! And can you not read? You thought, I know!

Bella: Yes, well that little button down there. You see it, yes? If you click it, she types faster. This time it took about two days, and she got three reviewers. She will think harder if you just click it!


	4. Apologizing

Me: More reviewers! -feels loved-

Edward: -scoffs- Yes, but not that many. Write better!

Me: Well excuse me! Will you end this conversation Bella?

Bella: Raven does not own Twilight! Though she does own any right to beat any of us up…wait, who wrote this shit?

Moving on!

My thanks to all my reviewers! You really care…

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I glanced at every one of my family members.

Carlisle, was smiling as well as Esme was. They were both thinking the same thing.

__

Daughter-in-law.

Emmett and Jasper had smug smirks on their faces.

Rosalie was being a sourpuss, with her arms crossed and her eyes tight.

Alice was happily fighting the urge to bounce up and down.

Bella was just standing there; awkwardly if anything.

"Well…um…Alice, I see you met Bella. We meaning Rosalie and I, met her earlier." I said slowly.

"Oh I know Edward!" She said.

__

She's just here because I want to bother you.

Alice's thoughts rang in my head, and I fought back a growl.

Everyone's throats were burning. I could tell.

"Well, Bella, meet Carlisle and Esme. Good old mom and dad." Alice said.

"Welcome Bella." Carlisle greeted shaking her hand.

"Hello, honey." Esme said, smiling and patting her shoulder.

I tried to hear her thoughts one more time. Nothing. I was so frustrated. I breezed past Ms. Swan, a little too fast, and left the house. I began running, but I didn't know where I was going to go. I bet Alice knew.

__

Just don't kill her.

It appeared in my head so suddenly. Alice did know where I was going, and now I did too. I was going to wait for Bella Swan at her house, and apologize. I changed my direction and headed for her secluded house.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I watched as Edward passed me and headed out.

"I'd better go." I muttered, turning for the door.

"No Bella. He's been grumpy lately. Don't mind him." Alice begged.

I sighed. I didn't much like Edward anyway.

"Well, I have to be home around this time anyway. I have to start cooking dinner for Charli-my dad." I said.

"Of course." Esme said.

"You are welcome here anytime." Carlisle added.

I smiled, and headed out the door.

"Here. Let me give you a ride home." Alice said, bouncing to the car before me.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the car, as she headed backwards out of the driveway. She tended to scare me a lot more than other people would. Normal people for that instance. Just my luck that my best friend is not normal. Well, neither am I…but yeah…

"We're here." Alice said pulling into my drive.

"Thanks Alice." I said quietly, climbing out of the car.

I headed up to my front door and opened it. Stepping inside, I slipped off my jacket, and smiled. I didn't know why, I just enjoyed cooking. I began humming to myself as I stepped into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, and pulled out some ingredients to make a casserole. I closed the fridge, and screamed, falling on my butt. The ingredients went flying, and he caught them.

"Sorry." He said softly.

He set the ingredients down on the counter and helped me up.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I came here to apologize." He said.

"By stalking me?" I screeched.

"My apologizes, Ms. Swan." He said.

"Bella." I muttered.

He smiled. The only soft light from the kitchen reflect off his brilliantly snowy teeth.

"Do you accept?" He asked me.

"Yes. I accept your apology." I grumbled.

"Thank you." He breathed.

He took my face in his hands, and I tried to pull away. Dang, he was strong!

"You are full of surprises, Bella. I tend to unravel the mystery of them." He said.

His cool breath fanned my face and I momentarily forgot who I was, and what I was doing here. I tried to shake my head, but his hands made movement impossible.

"I'm just…plain." I managed to say, my heartbeat quickening as his face suddenly looked so close.

"Maybe-" He started to say, but was cut off.

I could hear Charlie's cruiser pulling into the drive. I shook my head and looked around. Edward was gone. I gathered the ingredients from the counter and began cooking what I had wanted to make a while ago. How had Edward disappeared so fast?

"Bella! I'm home!" Charlie called.

He wandered aimlessly into the kitchen and saw me cooking.

"Were you out as well?" He asked.

"Yes. Sightseeing and what not." I muttered.

He smiled, and headed to the living room. I shook my head and looked out the kitchen window. Something was off about Edward, and yet…

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

As soon as we heard Charlie's car pull up, I hightailed it out of there. I couldn't believe what I had just done! I almost kissed her! Why the hell…

__

Edward, you were so close!

Alice's drabble in my head bored me. She replayed the scene experienced in the kitchen over and over again. Of course she would know what I would have done, and what I wouldn't have.

__

Edward, return home please. Esme is…dying to talk to you about your…

experience

_ with Bella._

I groaned. Not doubt that Alice had told Esme that I _had _kissed her, when in fact, I did not. I began to run home, but I stopped myself. Maybe the others would get satisfaction knowing that I _did _kiss her.

__

Go for it.

I shall remember to kill Alice for playing referee.

__

No you won't.

Sighing, I knocked on the front door, and ran around to the back. Just as I expected, Charlie went to the door, and Bella was still in the kitchen.

"Bella." I whispered.

She turned to look at me. I took her face in my hands again, placing my lips against hers. She seemed surprised. She was standing rigid, but soon she relaxed. I pulled away from her, and backed away. I waved at her, before hurrying out the back door and then running back home.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Well, that was not something that I was expecting. Edward just popped in, and kissed me. Hmph. I put Charlie's supper on the table and ate mine.

"Dinner's ready, and I'm gonna head out." I said, heading to the door pulling on my jacket.

"Where are you going?" He asked, with a mouthful of food.

Yuck.

"To visit some friends." I said escaping out the door.

I began jogging to town, when a Volvo pulled up beside me.

"Care for a ride?" Someone asked, smirking at me.

My anger rose as I stared at his smug face.

"Edward…so help me…" I managed to say.

"Get in the car, Bella. You can explain me to Esme, and Carlisle." He offered.

I contemplated that, and got in the car. He took off, possibly faster than Alice was going.

"Also, I apologize for that. Kissing you I mean. It was…very…not thought over actually." He said, almost shyly.

"Hmph." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

He chuckled at my kiddish behavior, and I growled at him. He growled back, but he sounded too scary for me. He wound around the drive to his house, and stopped beside Alice's car.

"Come. You may snitch on me to my parents." He said genuinely.

* * *

Me: Well, there you are! Some Edward and Bella fluff!

Edward: What? Snitch on me? She wouldn't!

Bella: Like hell I wouldn't….

Me: Well, a longer chapter! Review! Review! Review!


	5. Dream Come True NOT

Me: Yay! More reviewers! My bad for not updating sooner! I went to the circus!

Edward: -scoffs- That's not a good excuse woman.

Me: Hey! I had one hour after school, and then we had to go! I even had to lie my way onto another bus to get home earlier!

Esme: Poor dear…-pats me on the head-

Me: -sighs tiredly against Esme- Did I mention I'm also sick?

Bella: You'll still write though won't you?

Me: Course!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! However, I own the sun! Mwahahaha! …You actually believed me there? -.-'

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

And here I was again. In the Cullen house. Rosalie and Emmett were in the garage, Jasper and Alice were lounging upstairs. I was currently seated on the couch, against Edward. His parents were looking down on their-well more like glowering down on their son. I had snitched on him…he told me to!

"Edward! You are supposed to respect girls!" Esme exclaimed.

"Its noth-" I tried to say.

"I'm sure you're old enough to understand." Carlisle cut in smoothly.

"Well, Alice told you that I did kiss her when I did not. I thought you would enjoy it more if I did, and told you about it." Edward said plainly.

"Not when she doesn't get any consent in it!" Esme said.

"Well, it doesn't seem that Bella doesn't disagree with it." Carlisle said.

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly on me. My face grew hot as I averted my eyes from theirs. I could hear Edward chuckle under his breath.

"Well, it's getting late, Edward. You and Bella can discuss this tomorrow at lunch, but make sure she has other friends too." Carlisle said.

"Of course. Let me take you home, Bella." Edward said to me, helping me off the couch.

I nodded; wearily of course. I leaned against him. He supported my weight as I waved to Carlisle, and Esme. They smiled and waved back.

"Tired?" Edward asked.

I nodded. I must have zoned out after that. I faintly remember going into the house, telling Charlie good night, and sleeping in my bed.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I sat in a chair in the corner of her dark room. Her rhythmic breathing was the only sound in the whole house. I always wondered, what made humans so special. Now I know…at least this particular human…is special to _me_.

"Mm…Charlie…Renee…" Bella mumbled turning over so her back was to me.

She talks in her sleep…now _that _was interesting. I leaned forward; hoping to hear her more clearly.

"Go away…Edward." She mumbled again.

I froze, and instantly inched for her window. She knew I was here! Wait, she was still snoring silently. I breathed a sigh of relief, but she talked about me in her sleep. That was nice…I guess.

"Bella…" I breathed, kneeling by her bed.

"Edward…" She muttered, rolling around again.

"Wake up…wake up…" I whispered.

"More time to sleep…" She said softly.

I took a look at the clock. It was nearly six in the morning.

"Please?" I begged.

She opened her eyes, which widened when she saw me. She opened her mouth to scream, but I held my hand over it. I put a finger to my lips, and I felt her frown from behind my hand.

"Quiet." I whispered, removing my hand.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at me.

"Hm…I had to see you?" I said, or more like asked.

She looked at me skeptically.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Just great. My dream come true. _Not._ I wake up, and find Edward in _my _room!

"Hm…I had to see you?" He said.

Pst. More like asked.

"Sure…sure…I bet you just wanted to rape me." I said, defiantly.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Rape you? Why would I want to rape you? I'm perfectly nice…I think…" He said lowly.

"What else am I supposed to think when you are in my bedroom _watching me sleep!_" I hissed angrily.

He sighed, and smiled.

"It's nearly six. Charlie will be up soon anyway." Edward threw out.

I glared at him, and threw my blanket in his face. I sat up, and watched him smoothly take it off.

"Very adult-like." He sneered.

"I try." I snapped back.

We just sat there glaring at each other, until I heard Charlie coming down the hall. I immediately stood up, and pushed on Edward.

"Get in the closet!" I whispered.

"I think he would love to see me here with you." Edward said, smirking.

"No! Closet!" I whispered again.

He sighed and disappeared into my closet. I sat on my bed, and stretched when Charlie came in.

"Hey Bella. I see you are awake. I could give you a ride to school, but I really have to go soon." He said sullenly.

"That's okay, Dad. I'm getting a ride from some friends." I said.

"Friends? Already?" He asked.

"You can meet them later." I said, being as chipper as I could.

In my head, I was gagging. But he nodded, and left me to my privacy. Edward stepped out of my closet and grinned at me.

"Go away. And tell Alice to pick me up at seven, so we can get there by seven-thirty." I said to him.

He shrugged and exited out my window. I watched at he jumped; this was the upstairs! He landed, graceful as a cat. He smiled up at me, before walking out of my sight.

"Showoff." I muttered.

From somewhere outside my house, I could hear his laugh. Did he just…hear what I muttered. The laughing cut off abruptly. I shrugged, and went to take my shower. After my shower was done, I headed to my room. I could hear Charlie on the couch, no doubt waiting for me to either come down and cook him something, or for me to leave so he can go buy something. I smiled; and got dressed. Brushing my hair and fixing it didn't take that long, so I headed downstairs ready to go.

"Hey Bella. Looks like you're all ready to go." Charlie said.

I smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Making some eggs for me to eat." I said.

"Well…can you…" Charlie cut off.

"I'll make you some too." I said.

"Thanks Bells. You're the best." He said with a smile in his voice.

Someone was in a good mood. However, I really was not. One, I woke up to a boy in my room! What the hell was he doing in there anyway? Note to self: Check all drawers. Two, he seemed uberly happy to be in there too! And three, well…I don't have a three…I finished making the eggs while I rambled on in my head.

"Hey Dad. Breakfast." I said setting the plates on the table.

I immediately began eating mine, while he wandered in. I finished mine fast, and set the dish in the sink. A honk out the door sounded, and I grabbed my bag. She was much too early.

"I'm off, Dad." I said heading for the door.

"Have a great first day." He said, with his mouth full again.

And once again, yuck.

I escaped out the door and climbed into Alice's car. The only problem, Alice wasn't in it.

"Edward?" I shrieked.

"Why hello Bella." He said smiling at me.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Right here!" She exclaimed popping up from the back.

I practically fell out of the passenger seat.

"Alice! Why him? What did I do?" I whined.

"Well, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are older than us. They ride in a car, we ride in a car." She said.

I sat right in the passenger seat again.

"Why didn't you sit in the front?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I bribed her." Edward spoke up.

"Why?" I asked; exasperated.

He shrugged. I sighed, and the car began moving. Wow, that only took a total of about…twenty seconds.

"So Bella, how do you think you will like our school?" Alice asked, trying to make small talk.

I sighed a bit, but smiled.

"It should be fun. I look forward to making any new friends." I said happily.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

We pulled into the school. The only other car there was Emmett's car, with Rosalie, Jasper, and himself. We were always early.

"Bella. Go inside and head to the office to get your schedule okay?" Alice said.

Bella nodded, and stepped out of the car. I watched her walk towards the doors, and head inside.

__

What does our school think of a new member of the school?

"It's like a new shiny toy for the boys, and a new friend for the girls. Very trite." I answered Alice.

She smiled at me, and we stepped out of the car.

__

How's your…girlfriend?

I answered Emmett's thought with a growl, at which he grinned at.

"Rosalie, please control you're…husband." I answered quietly.

"S'not my fault. If he wants to make fun of your _precious _human, then fine." Rosalie said, with a smirk.

The air around us gained a happier note, and I glared at Jasper.

"Now is not the time." I snapped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Alice began to sooth him, and the happy note disappeared.

"Look Edward. Emmett is just having some fun. Leave it be." Alice said.

I straightened up and looked at my 'brother.'

"Fine." I said, stalking off for the school in search of _my _Bella.

* * *

Me: Another longer chapter…I am so proud of myself…

Edward: God, finally!

Me: Hey! Leave me be! I have my Ringling bros. hat on mister!

Review! See that shiny button right now there. That's right. That one. I want you to click it and say something to me. I'm lonely today…pleasers? -cackley evil voice- Do it…DO it…DO IT!!


	6. Introducing Mike

Me: -sighs- I'm updating now because of two reasons…I could still type tomorrow, and because bebo is being gay and I can't get on!!

Esme: Poor dear…

Me: Yes, -sniff sniff- I wanna talk to my fwiends!

Bella: Well, if you update maybe it will be better soon.

Me: OKAY! Hey, we haven't heard from Edward in a while…

Bella: That's because I got Jasper, Carlisle, _and _Emmett to tie him up in the closet, so he wouldn't make you mad.

Me: -smirks- How do you like that vamp boy?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but in this story I own how the characters talk, move, and beat each other up…Mwahaha

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I headed into the school, and to the direction of the office. It wasn't that hard to find, thank god for that. I stepped inside, and looked at the secretary.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm new here…" I started.

"Of course! You must be Isabella Swan." She said happily.

"I prefer Bella." I told her.

"Right right of course. My name is Mrs. Cope. I believe you want your schedule." She said opening a drawer.

I nodded and she began searching feverishly. After what seemed ages, she pulled out a paper with my name on it.

"Here you are. Bella Swan." She said handing me the paper.

"Thanks." I took the paper.

Someone stepped inside the office, and Mrs. Cope smiled.

"Why, hello Mike. What brings you here so early?" She asked.

"Well, I need to make better impressions don't I? It's junior year, am I correct? Or did I sleep for a really long time?" The person who calls himself Mike said.

I found myself laughing. He was funny.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." I replied.

"Mike, this is Bella Swan. Why don't you show her around?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"'Course. Would be my pleasure. Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.

I bit my lip, but then I linked arms with him as we strolled out of the office.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I arrived in the school, and directly to the office. No one was there. I stepped inside and immediately blocked Mrs. Cope's thoughts from my head. Ugh.

"Mrs. Cope, have you by chance seen Ms. Swan today?" I asked.

Looking up to see me, her face immediately flustered.

"W-why yes, Edward. She just left." Mrs. Cope said smoothing out her hair.

"By herself?" I inquired.

"No no. Mike Newton went with her." She said.

Those words propelled me out of that office so fast Mrs. Cope hadn't even had time to blink. I ran throughout the empty school looking for any sign of Bella, and Mike.

I inwardly cringed. Mike Newton. Star football player, school hottie basically. He could even rival myself, and my siblings. I was not going to lose Bella. Of course he would be interested in Bella. She was something new, but the next time someone else came along, she would be hurt and broken. Mike's thoughts had entered my head. I was close.

__

Wow, Bella is so pretty. Brown hair and brown eyes. Just beautiful. She might just be the one I would like to spend my life with. I can just imagine it at our wedding…

I blocked him. I did _not _want to see any wedding of Bella's unless it contained me.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" I heard Mike say.

I pressed myself against the corner. They were right around it.

"I do like it…it's quiet…peaceful. I do have friends…they are the best." She said.

I smiled. She did care for my family.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Mainly Alice, and Edward. Jasper seems cool, and Emmett is like the tough guy. Rosalie doesn't like me much though." I heard her say.

"Wait…do you mean the Cullens?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"And what about the Cullens?" I asked stepping out from the corner.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I had never been so happy in my life. I was getting fed up with Mike talking about this and that, all about his life. Ugh. Still, he had good looks.

"Edward!" I practically sang walking over to him.

He looked at me, and chuckled a bit.

"I think I'll continue giving her a tour if you don't mind Newton." Edward said wrapping an arm around me.

I leaned into him a bit, and he was cold still. I mean, Mike was warm when I had linked arms with him. I wonder if it is just some kind of disease…?

"Of course not, Cullen. I'll catch ya later, Bella." Mike said walking off.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes. He likes talking about himself too much.." I muttered.

Edward laughed, and hugged me.

"Sorry about just leaving you to go into the school be yourself. I had to consort with my family." He mumbled.

First, he kisses me, and now he hugs me? Is this guy going backward or what?

"S'kay…" I said.

"Come on," He breathed. "Let me see your schedule."

I handed him my schedule and he looked it over.

"Well that's interesting." He said.

"What?" I asked, instantly anxious.

"That is peculiar…" He muttered.

"What?!" I asked, even more anxious.

"We have all the same classes together." He said.

I found myself smiling. Why was I smiling? I didn't like him. I did not. I learned enough about relationships back where my mom was. And yet I found myself falling for him. The way he looked at me, and the way those eyes were so clear and golden…I stopped. No, I will not let it happen again. Never again.

* * *

Me: A short chapter is my apologies. My brother is being a doofus and keeps messing with my keyboard. Also, maybe something hidden with Bella?

Bella: -ties up your brother and throws him to rabid wolves-

Me: Yay! I hate him that much…

Edward: Wow.

Me: I thought you were in the closet…

Edward: -shrugs-

Review! Review! I am sitting on the sidewalk with a jar that says review on it, filled with money. I am very poor…so sad. -evil voice- Review! Do…it! DO…it! DO IT!!


	7. Jealous Jessica

Me: Back to school tomorrow! TT -sniff sniff- S'not fair -sniff sniff-

Bella: Poor little bird…

Edward: Bird?

Bella: Yes, bird. Raven equals bird.

Edward: -sighs-

Bella: I win

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I get to choose when Bella wins…which is right now!

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

It was currently lunch time. Bella and I survived our boring classes (Algebra, Biology, and English). Bella was currently seated with Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Mike Newton. It took all my strength not to spring over there, and scoop her up. Alice rested her hand on my arm, and I relaxed. A little.

"Edward, it's best to keep calm." Alice muttered.

"You wouldn't be calm if you could hear into Mike's head." I sighed, wincing as a new thought of his came to my mind.

"What is he thinking?" Emmett asked.

"If you knew, you would be sick." I muttered.

My only problem was that I couldn't hear my sweet Bella. Yes, _my _sweet Bella. I wish she could tell me to help her, and I would come over there and--but Carlisle told me to let Bella make more friends. I could do that. Stay away. No I couldn't. I needed to stop lying to myself.

__

Hm…a beautiful poem would do. I wonder if she likes poetry…

Once again, Mike's inane chatter entered my head, and I forced it out.

__

Why is Mike staring at her? She is like…ugh…even Hottie Cullen is too…mm…maybe he's actually looking at me…I should walk over there…but then again…

I closed off Jessica's thoughts, and shuddered. She still had that crush on me…

"Help me." I muttered.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Jessica says I'm 'Hottie Cullen'." I muttered ruefully.

Emmett and Jasper began laughing. Rosalie joined in before long. I turned my head and met Bella's gaze. I flashed a smile at her, and watched the blood pool in her face. I smiled, softer this time, and she smiled back at me.

"Alright. Knock it off you guys. Pft. Seniors my butt." Alice said.

I had to chuckle at that one.

"Technically, we are all seniors. Senior citizens." Emmett said.

Everyone began laughing.

__

Edward, why don't you go join Bella, and the others? It seems you want to sit with her.

I thought Alice had told me that in her head, but it was Rosalie instead. I seemed surprised by this and she glared at me.

__

What? I am thinking of your well-being here…god, I can be nice you know.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Carlisle strictly told me to let Bella have other friends. If it is what she wants then, it is what she gets." I said monotonously.

"But your not happy…" Alice muttered.

"I am happy. When Bella is happy…I am happy." I said.

Alice spaced out a bit, and I kicked her. She jumped and I stared at her. She averted her eyes, and began singing to a Spanish song in her head. To keep me out. Of course.

"Alice…" I growled.

"Yes?" She asked happily.

"So help me I will-" The bell cut me off and I walked briskly towards Bella.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Shall we?" I asked holding out my arm.

She waved to Angela Weber, and linked arms with me. I smirked at the reactions in both Mike's and Jessica's heads. She looked at me, and smiled.

"How was lunch?" I asked her, nonchalantly.

"It was fun. Angela and I have a lot in common." She said.

"What about Mike and Jessica?" I asked.

"Mike is great, but Jessica…mm…she seems a bit too…jealous…I think is the word." Bella said staring off into space.

I chuckled.

_You have no idea._

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

"Angela is really great. I think she might be my best friend…the one I hang out with besides Alice." I said.

"What about me?" Edward asked.

"Your crazy." I teased and laughed.

We dropped by our lockers, picking up our stuff for our next class(something called 'foods').

"What is foods exactly?" I asked Edward as we headed in the door.

"Cooking." He said.

"I love cooking!" I said happily.

He walked ahead and claimed a table for us, but Jessica stole my chair before I could take it. I looked around, and there were no more empty tables. Jessica and Edward were cooking partners.

"Jessica…Bella was going to sit there." Edward said calmly.

"Oh but this is my favorite seat." She pouted.

"It's the first day." Edward countered.

I sat at the table next to Edward's table, and the next closest to him too. Sadly, my table partner was Mike Newton.

__

Kill me.

I sighed as Mike tried to pick up a conversation with me. Edward was my only friend in this class and he was next to Jealous Jessica. JJ. Aha. I should tell that to Edward later. He'll probably think of one for Mike too. I'd like that.

"Bella." Edward whispered so low I could barely hear him.

I turned my head to face him. He didn't need to whisper, the teacher wasn't in here yet.

"Help." He whispered again, barely audible.

I smiled sadly at him, and blew a kiss to him to cheer him up. He smiled a bit, and winked at me. I giggled, and Mike looked at me funny. I glanced at him, just barely, and he took this as a signal to continue his story. _Idiot._

"Edward…" I heard Jessica start.

I saw Edward flinch. He didn't like the tone of her voice.

"How about you come to my house this afternoon? We can go see a movie or something?" She asked.

I gritted my teeth and glared daggers at Jessica. How _dare_ she try to hit on my Edward. Holy shit. Did I just say _my _Edward. Okay, someone now literally kill me…FALLING IN LOVE IS NOT SOMETHING I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO HERE!

"Help…" Edward whispered hoarsely.

"Quiet class! Quiet! Welcome to Foods I! Let's cook!" The teacher called.

And we did. We made cakes, and frosted them and everything. Mike and I worked with Edward, and Jessica. It was grand. I took some frosting and stuck it on Edward's nose. He smiled and laughed, placing some on mine. I decided I didn't want to leave Mike out so I put some on his cheek. Jessica was left out because Edward refused to touch her.

"Wonderful cake." Edward said as we carried boxes to the car. His contained a cake for Esme's coming up birthday party. Mine was a surprise, but he saw me frosting it.

"Blue frosting huh? What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said happily.

We got in the car, me in the passenger seat, Edward driving, and Alice in the back.

"Beautiful cake Bella. He is going to love it." Alice said.

"Ya think so? Dad just told me about his friend and his friend's son about my age, so I thought I would take it down there." I said.

Edward looked at us as if we were crazy. We laughed together, and smiled. Edward drove the car out of the school parking lot, and to my house. I waved to them and got out. They drove away, and something sent shivers down my spine. I never showed anyone what the cake looked like. So how did Alice know?

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

* * *

I was dead. Hugely dead! And Edward could tell what it was I was dead about. He came to a halt in the middle of the road.

"Alice…" He growled.

"I didn't think…I mean…" I tried to say.

"Yes, you didn't think. And now, she thinks your some kind of crazy loon." Edward hissed at me.

"You can hear her thoughts?" I asked, incredulous.

He was silent.

"Well?" I asked again

"Of course I hear her." He scoffed at me.

I looked at him with suspicion, but shrugged.

"All right." I said.

* * *

Me: Oopsies! Alice messed up! What is this going to do for later chapters?

Edward: Bella is going to love me! -chibi eyes-

Bella: -rolls her eyes-

Review! Review! Review! Review! I am sitting on the sidewalk with a jar that says review on it, filled with pieces of paper. I am very poor of reviews…so sad. -evil voice- Review! Do…it! DO…it! DO IT!


	8. Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner

Me: My apologies! I have been so busy…(Algebra I, Honors I, Intro to Science, Life) with school!

Bella: We forgive you!

Me: Yay!

Edward: NOW WRITE(TYPE)

Me: -sniff sniff- wah…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but I do own the pillows I sew in Life! (I do a damn good job too)

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

So here I was. In Charlie's cruiser, with the cake, heading to La Push. After Alice had scared me with her knowing about my cake, I deduced that Edward had told her what color I had frosted it, and she made assumptions. Alice was so ditzy sometimes.

"Here we are." Charlie said.

He parked the car, and we climbed out.

A man in a wheelchair rolled out, followed by a boy whom looked my age.

"Billy, Jacob, this is Bella." Charlie said.

"Hi." I said waving with the one hand I didn't have the package in.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

"Oh Alice you know I'm not good at poetry…" I moaned.

"Well, I see plenty of Bella in our future, so get to writing!" She called, tromping down the stairs.

And so I did. I wrote, and wrote, scribbled out, and wrote some more. God I hated it. What seemed like forever later, I finally had a good one.

"Edward! I love it!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, you would know." I muttered.

She laughed.

"Let me read it." She said reaching out for the piece of paper.

I let her have it, and she cleared her throat.

"I'll stop loving you, when diamonds never sparkle, and flowers cease to grow. When thunder never echoes, and rivers don't flow. When hearts no longer wonder, and hands are never held. When smiles are only memories, and hope is never felt. When trees no longer blossom, and stars refuse to shine. When God alone commands me, then I'll stop loving you." She recited.

I could hear clapping from down below. No doubt Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle liked it.

"Wonderfully sick!" Emmett yelled, laughing.

I heard a smack and an 'ow' from Emmett.

"Rosalie got to him." I muttered.

"I saw that coming!" Alice yelled.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could've been out of here before you read that sick little disgusting…ow!" Another smack to Emmett.

"Saw that one too!"

"Shut up you pixie!"

Rosalie growled as I saw in her head, Emmett backing away.

"Rose, honey, don't do anything hasty…" He muttered.

I chuckled and snatched the poem back, tucking it in my jacket.

"Of course, Bella will love it." Alice crooned.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled.

"Where is she Alice?" I asked.

"…That's weird…I can't see her…" Alice mumbled.

I gazed at her apprehensively.

"What?" I asked, absolutely petrified.

"Look for Charlie's mind." Alice suggested.

I searched around.

__

Bella and Jake seem to be getting along fine…I think they will make a fine couple.

Charlie's thoughts invaded my mind.

I frowned.

"What is it?" Alice asked, anxious.

"Bella is still with Jacob Black…and Charlie thinks they will make a fine couple." I said lowly.

"It's okay sweetie…" Esme whispered.

"You should see how she looks at you. She will never love another more than you." Carlisle said.

"Well, I think she looks at you with disgust! I mean, come on it's really plain to see it on her…ow! Rose! Quit! That really hurts! Ouch!" Emmett's pain brought a smile to my face.

"I saw that-"

"Don't even say it short stuff!" Emmett roared.

"Bring it big girly man!" Alice shouted back.

I was surprised. Alice was not one to lose her temper that easily.

"My pleasure. I could kick your butt any day sister because you are a girl and-ow! Rose! Dammit! What the hell?! Ouch!" He yelled.

"I am a female too you idiot!" Rosalie hissed as she beat on him.

"Come on, sweetie! I didn't mean you…I just meant Alice-ow! Don't take it the wrong way! Ouch! Rose!"

"Treat women fairly, Emmett." Carlisle said, not bothering to intervene.

He probably didn't bother to intervene because sooner or later, Rose was gonna forgive him and they were going to have a nice romp later on.

"Uh! Sickening! Don't you dare, Emmett!" Alice said, obviously looking for future Emmett hurting moments, as she witnessed a scene with Rosalie and Emmett.

I laughed at her, and she snarled at me. Eventually, Jasper settled it all down. Emmett and Rosalie went to hunt and um…have some fun…to put it in a laments term.

"I see Bella now." Alice said.

"Is she home?" I asked.

"Actually, she is struggling to find her way here." Alice said.

That was all I heard before I was out the door and into my Volvo. I cruised out of the garage, and headed around, following directions in Charlie Swan's head.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Charlie and I had fun at Billy's. Jacob is, like, my best friend. A sudden screech of a car startled me, and I almost fell down. Booming laughter came from inside the Volvo.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I mumbled.

He laughed some more, and I got inside the car.

"Well hello Miss Swan." Edward said happily.

I frowned at him, as he took off.

"What were you doing? Stalking me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said seriously.

Color invaded my face, and I felt it go hot. He smiled a crooked smile at me, and I knew he was joking. I noticed that we were almost out of Forks, and I turned to look at him.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to join my family in Port Angeles." He said casually.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The mall!" Alice said popping up from the back seat.

I screamed.

"Surprise!" She said

Edward laughed at my expression.

"Why…are they…at the mall?" I asked, getting my heart rate back to normal.

"They are picking out nice clothes for dinner tonight! You're coming with us to be Edward's date!" Alice said happily.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Or friend if that's what you prefer." Alice said, a visible pout on her lips.

"No, a date is fine." I said smiling.

__

What the hell did I just say?

I thought stupidly.

Alice's face brightened, and Edward coughed a bit.

"See? Edward's happy!" Alice said messing up his hair.

Alice finally slipped back in the seat to look out the windows. In the quietness of the car, Edward's hand touched mine. I gently grabbed his icy hand, and he smiled over at me. He knew how shy I was, and he wanted me to know that he understood it.

* * *

Me: Yesh. Alice loves to shop!

Alice: Raven! Shop. NOW.

Me: No Alice…t-take Bella!

Alice: She is off with Edward -grabs me and drags me out of there-

Me: HELP!!

-Bella comes out from hiding in a closet-

Bella: Review for her please. Thank you.


	9. A Family Outing

Me: I am sorry to sound snobby, but you are lucky I am updating. One of my 8th grade friends is dating a 10th grader(which I am okay with), but she is only doing is a "rebound" type thing. Another one of my friends is trying to come out, but she isn't sure how her parents will take it.

Bella: Poor little one…

Me: Also, I have another name. Woo! It ish Titania. I luff it, and SO DO YOU! !#&!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do the dialogue for my life :)

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

How dare he! He ditched me! He left me with the shopaholic, Alice. Help!

"Bella! You will look so beautiful!" She cooed to me.

Help.

Currently, it was Rosalie, Esme, me, and Alice. Carlisle had taken the guys to go get ready.

Joy.

We spent about two whole hours getting dressed, before Alice began taking pictures.

Click. Rosalie, her hair as it always was, maybe a little curled. A strapless silky golden dress, with golden heels. Her smile faltered a little, but still she tried.

Click. Esme, her hair curled naturally. She had a short sleeved, velvety, silver dress with shoes that matched. Her smile was genuine, and it lit up her face.

Click. Esme took this picture of Alice. She wore her hair a little flat, but it still shined. She had a light purple dress, that was long sleeved. It was made of soft and light material, and swayed when she walked. Black high-heels complemented it.

Click. Oh joy, me. Alice had piled my hair into a bun, with strands coming down to frame my face. My was a small strapped blue dress. She assured me that I looked heavenly in blue. She gave me matching shoes, that didn't have much of a heel. She didn't want me falling. Tch.

"Told you!" She exclaimed to me after all pictures were taken.

"Yes. I do agree with her." Rosalie said nodding her head.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Esme's phone trilled. She answered it, and then closed it.

"They are ready. Time to go eat!" Esme said smiling.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A small quaint restaurant." Alice said shrugging.

I relaxed. Small, and quaint had to be my favorite words of all time.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I pulled at my collar. I couldn't believe my brothers had forced me to put this thing on. It was absolutely suffocating. A tuxedo. All my brothers had one on, as did my father. Just great. A car pulled up in front of the restaurant. Esme came out first. She looked stunning. She stood by Carlisle, and they walked in the restaurant.

Next came Rosalie. She was always stunning, but I could tell what Emmett was thinking right now. Yuck. She gracefully strode to him, and they went inside.

Of course, the next one to come out was Alice. If my sisters and mother looked like this, then how did Bella look? Did she look as stunning as them? Jasper was smiling like a fool. Alice skipped over to him(quite easily, despite the dress), and they went inside.

I waited. I waited for about a minute, until another car door opened, and she stepped out. My breath was stuck in my throat as I looked at her. She was beautiful. She carefully walked up, and looked at me. I stared back at her, and she smiled, almost shyly. Now I was sure that _I _was grinning like an idiot. I held out my arm, and she linked arms with me. I led her into the restaurant as quick as I could go.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

It was a small restaurant. Not many people were here. Well, I did notice Jessica and her family. Angela was there with her new boyfriend, Ben. I waved at Angela and Ben, and she smiled at me. I thought Edward and I were going to sit with his family, but all of them were in different booths.

"Oh I thought…" I started to say.

"Nope. This is a family outing, but I think they are trying to get us to sit with each other." Edward muttered as we sat down in our booth.

I smiled at him.

"I see. Hm. I'm going to kill Alice." I said, quite happily.

"Yes, she is annoying isn't she?" Edward asked, amused.

"Hey!" Alice whispered from the booth behind Edward.

She smacked him in the back of the head, and Jasper and I laughed. He rubbed his head, and smiled at me.

"Quite annoying." Edward muttered.

"Hello! Can I get you guys anything?" An over-peppy waitress said.

"How about some water?" Edward asked, looking up at her.

"Sure thing." She said winking at him, and floundering away.

I held in a growl. I was super pissed. Jasper let out a light chuckle, and I looked at him weird.

"What is it?" I heard Alice ask.

He leaned down close to her, and whispered something in her ear. Her small laughter echoed through my mind, and I looked at her too.

"Hey Edward." She whispered.

He looked at her, and she said something in his ear. His eyes were on me the whole time. He began chuckling, and Alice leaned away.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said.

I shrugged, and looked out the window. The waitress came back with two glasses of water, and she set them down.

"Ready to order?" She asked.

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Mm…lasagna." I said.

"And I'll have a steak I guess." He said.

"You guess?" I snorted.

"Yes. I guess." He said smiling at me.

The waitress narrowed her eyes at me, and smiled at Edward.

"Coming up." She said, dancing away again.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the booth cushion. Edward chuckled again, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And how old are we?" He teased.

"What are you? My mother? I would hope not." I scoffed.

"I hope not too…" He said, feigning surprise.

"You're crazy, Edward." I said.

He flashed a smile.

"Thank you." He said politely.

I sighed, and stared at him. After what seemed like forever, the waitress came back with our orders.

"If you need anything else, just ask for Marge." She said walking away.

Edward, myself, Alice, and Jasper cracked up. Such a funny name! I dug into the lasagna, realizing that I was very hungry. Edward didn't eat much, and he always wiped his mouth after every bite. Such a polite gentlemen.

"Is it good?" Edward asked.

I nodded and smiled at him. I finished up what I could, and then wiped my mouth. His steak was gone, and he had many napkins.

"Wow. I didn't think you were that polite." I muttered.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward laughed at a joke I couldn't quite understand. Tch. Cullens and Hales. What do you expect? I looked around at the others. They were all done too. Edward waved Marge over. Aha.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I would like the check please." Edward said.

"Coming right up, sugar." She said pulling out a piece of paper.

He took it from her, and gave her the money for it. The other Cullens, and Hales stood up and so did we. We all headed out to the vehicles. All the girls in one, and the boys in the other. Edward smiled at me, and headed to the other car. I sat in the back, with Alice, and we talked about the evening. They dropped me off at my house, and I entered the living room.

"Dad, I'm home." I said, taking my shoes off.

"Hey Bells. You have a visitor." He said moving out of the way.

"Hey Bella." Someone said smiling at me.

"M-matt?" I asked hesitantly.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I read Charlie's mind. The face of a boy appeared in it. Apparently, a Matt Cobain. He was Bella's age. Brown hair, blue eyes. I saw Charlie looking at Bella, and then at Matt. And then I read Matt's mind.

"What!" I growled, causing my other family members to jump.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked.

"No…" I said softly.

I looked in Matt's mind. I saw what he did to her, and how it hurt her. I saw how he felt when she ran to Forks from Phoenix. I saw his plans to do it again. And I vowed that I would stop him. I ran to Bella's house, forgetting about my car. I wouldn't let it happen again to her.

* * *

Me: A cliffy! Currently, I am listening to Fall For You, by Secondhand Serenade. It is good!

Bella: It is! Listen to it!

Edward: And listen to Bella. So now, write the next chapter!

Me: Shush vampy. I'm tired.

Edward: -hiss-

Review! I want at least…mmm….10! Please?


	10. The Truth About Matt

Me: -does a happy dance- I got more than 10 reviews! I am uberly happy! Thankies!

Edward: Yeah…

Me: Bella's past comes into play here! That's the part where she was not supposed to fall in love remember? Cuz she has been hurt before! And here we find out.

Bella: Aha. Charlie is clueless…

Me: Which makes it more fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Though, I own Matt. No matter how much I do not want to…T.T

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

He was…_here._

He came all the way from where I left him in Phoenix, to come here. Why? Why must he torment me like this? He still looks the same…still…those same cold steely eyes…I looked away from him. It hurt to look into the eyes of the one who had hurt me before.

"Bella? Who is this?" Charlie asked.

Ah. Charlie. He was as clueless as any. I really wished I wasn't wearing a dress right about now.

"His name is Matt Cobain…I knew him in Phoenix." I said, quite uninterested.

"Hello Matt. I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father. I also carry a gun, but I trust you. He's a fine young man, Bella. I approve." Charlie said.

"Dad! I don't like him!" I snarled.

"Bella?" Someone asked, knocking on the door.

I smiled shyly, and Charlie watched me blush as if I was a crazy person.

"Hello, Edward," I said happily, opening the door for him.

Edward stepped inside, and Matt looked at him angrily. God, I hate him.

"Oh you have company? Maybe I should go…" Edward said.

Matt smiled triumphantly.

"No no. Matt came here just to say hi, and now he is leaving back for Phoenix. I didn't even know he was coming. I don't really mind." I said, latching onto his arm.

"Really? I wouldn't want to intrude…" Edward smiled at me, and I knew he had his suspicions about Matt.

__

That makes two of us.

I thought.

"You're not intruding at all." I said waving my hand dramatically.

"Tell me who he is later." Edward whispered by my ear.

I barely nodded.

"So, Bella-" Matt started.

"Isabella." I corrected him harshly.

"I thought you liked Bella." He said.

"No." I growled.

"Okay. Isabella then. Who is this?" He asked.

"That is none of your-"

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. My sister, Alice, is best friends with Bella. My other sister, and two brothers are friends too. My parents absolutely adore Bella, and how about you?" Edward asked.

Matt narrowed his eyes at him, and then smiled.

"Matt Cobain. I have a younger sister and a mother who would love to see Isabella again. I have known Isabella for many years, and she helped me and my sister when my dad died." He said.

I winced. After Matt's dad died, he had turned pretty ugly on the inside.

"I see. What are you doing here?" Edward asked, a trace of venom lacing his voice.

"I came to see if Isabella wanted to come back home with me. I wanted to see if she wanted to be mine." Matt said.

Even Charlie was surprised at that one.

"Never." I hissed

Matt smiled at me.

"Don't tell me that you aren't my friend anymore, Isabella." He said.

"I'm not. I stopped being friends with you a long time ago, _Matthew._" I spat.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I glared at him triumphantly. He hated that name, and only I knew it.

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on here?" Charlie asked.

I glared down at the floor. I couldn't tell him exactly why I hated Matt with the passion of hell…but I didn't feel like lying to him either.

"Well, I see that Bella does not want to come back. I'll leave." Matt said, coming over to Edward.

He shook his hand, and shivered. Then he looked at me, with that same ice cold sparkle in his eyes. I stared back with fear.

"I'll be back for you, Isabella," He whispered to me, before he walked out the door like nothing had happened.

I chanced a look at Edward, hoping he had not heard what Matt had said. He looked extremely pissed. Yup, he heard him.

"So, Bella…care to introduce me?" Charlie asked, looking over at Edward.

"Yeah…as you can see…this is Edward. Alice is my best friend, and Edward is my friend as well…to an extent." I muttered.

He chuckled quietly.

"Are you the son of Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"Good old dad." Edward said, smiling and dazzling me at the same time.

"Who was that Bells?" Charlie asked me.

All was silent for a moment.

"Renee never told you…but I wasn't much appreciated at school. I was…different you know? As a sixteen year old, word spreads, and some of it isn't the best. Some of it gets around and you don't want it too." I started.

Charlie and Edward both raised eyebrows and looked at me funny.

"My only one true friend was Matt. He was also, my first boyfriend, to a degree." I said.

Charlie scoffed at this, but said nothing more. I tightened my hand around Edward's arm more.

"He lost his dad in a car accident. His whole family was a wreck. He wouldn't talk to me or have anything to do with me for weeks."

I felt Edward's gaze on me. Penetrating as it was, I still continued my story.

"Finally, I confronted him, his sister, and his mom, and told them that it was just best to move on. They thanked me for that, and Matt and I were pretty tight after that."

Edward wiped my face softly, and only then did I realize that I had been crying. Strange.

"He…started to be more irritable. More…_protective_ in a sense. Afraid that he would lose me, like he lost his dad. I found this absurd of course, he should've been helping his sister instead of me. He lost his temper a few times too. I would be talking with someone and he would pull up, and tell me to get in his car. Then, he would hit me."

Edward inhaled a sharp breath, and I knew Charlie was inching for his gun.

"Mom found out, and ordered me to stay away from Matt. His mom obliged, and they sent Matt to a school across town. I managed to stay away from him for at least a few weeks. It was quite short lived."

"What did he do to you, Baby?" Charlie asked me.

Here he was. My dad. Finally caring enough to be able to talk to me, and I had to tell him the worst secret I had withheld for more than a year's time.

"He eventually caught up with me…and…he…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Edward led me to the couch, and Charlie sat on the other side of me. I covered my face with my hands, and someone had began rubbing my back.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"He…he raped me, Dad." I whispered, tears falling harder.

* * *

Me: Yes, now you see why I hate having to have created Matt, and this was all Bella POV today!

Edward: -kills Matt-

Matt: -dead- X-x

Me: Yay!

Bella: This time, she wants fifteen reviews! She got like twelve last time, so now…fifteen! Thank you!


	11. A Visit From Jake

Me: Wow. How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry' before you forgive me?

Edward: One thousand.

Me: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Bella: Okay!

Me: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Jasper: Calm.

Me: -sighs and slumps down-

Rosalie: Allow me to explain. She hasn't been on in a while due to the fact of 'parents.'

Emmett: Oh yes. Her 'rents decided to take the whole damn computer down!

Me: -cries-

Carlisle: I believe she is very lucky to be able to get on now…

Esme: Do not do anything irrational please. She does her best to please you.

Edward: Not many reviews, but she owes you. Tch. Thank you.

Disclaimer: …………Owns nothing 'cept the idiot named Matt. I don't even want to own him…damn.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

In that second, everything changed. Edward was gone. Just like that. Charlie was practically sprinting for his gun, police cell phone in hand. I heard the door slam and then I was alone. I headed up the stairs as slow as I could go. Eventually, I got to my room and took off the ridiculous dress they had put me in. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a regular t-shirt.

"Hello?" Someone called from downstairs.

I faintly recognized the voice.

"Bella? It's me, Jake. Where are you?" He asked.

I trudged down the stairs wiping my eyes.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked him, smiling.

"Just saw your dad take off when I was walking up here. What's up with him?" He asked.

I debated with myself for a second. I could tell him, or not tell him. I decided to tell him.

"He's trying to…see if anyone needs help I guess," I muttered, chickening out.

He smiled brightly.

"Well I see you are alone. Did you need some company?" He asked.

"Company would be great. I usually don't mind being alone, but it's so dark now…I'm actually a little worried." I said.

What if Matt had a gun? Would he go after Edward, or my dad? And what about me, stuck here? If he came back, how could I ask Jacob to protect me?

"Don't worry 'bout Charlie. He'll take care of himself just fine." Jacob said, laughing.

"I'm also worried about Edward…," I said softly.

"Edward Cullen? As in THE Cullens?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's your point?" I asked, taking my place in Charlie's recliner.

He sat on the couch carefully, as if it had germs.

"Well…with some of the rumors…," He muttered.

"Aw, Jake…I thought you were better than that! Believing rumors now?" I moaned.

"Well I mean just look at them Bella! They are so pale! Have you seen them eat, like, at all? Look at their eyes! All of them are so golden. Have you seen them when they aren't that golden? They are black. Deep…cold…black…" He said.

I stared at him in horror.

"What are you saying, Jacob? Are you being prejudiced about the Cullens?" I asked.

He laughed, rather coldly.

"No Bella. I'm trying to protect you. They are vampires, Bella. All they want to do is kill you and drink your blood." He said.

I gasped at him, and shot up from my recliner.

"I think you need to leave, Jacob. I cannot have you being mean to my friends." I said opening the door.

It had begun to rain. Now, I was really worried.

"Fine, Bella. You're my friend, and I care about you. If you are going to continue to hang out with vampires, then I will not be the one to find your body disposed of somewhere. Just think of Charlie with that one." He said, heading off into the rain.

I closed the door, and leaned my back against it, gasping for breath. How could he be like that? The Cullens were perfectly civilized! I've seen them eat. Haven't I? At the restaurant! Edward ate…I think…he had so many napkins. Did he stuff them with food? What about the others? Oh I am so confused. I headed up to my room, and shut my door. I sat on my bed, curled my knees to my chest, and put my head on my knees.

"Jacob was wrong. They are normal. They are not vampires. Vampires do not exist…at all…" I whispered.

Silent tears slipped down my cheeks as I glanced out the window. It was raining harder now, and my dad still wasn't home. I was really worried now. He should have been home by now. The shrill ringing of the phone pulled me out of my reverie, and I climbed off my bed. I ran down the stairs, and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked me, his voice turning anxious.

"It's nothing, Edward. I just ran down the stairs." I said, mentally giggling hysterically, happy that he was alright.

"Are you there alone?" He asked.

"Yeah. You both left me, but Jake came over and talked to me." I said.

"I'm almost there. I'll keep you company until Charlie gets home." He said, hanging up.

I put the phone on the hook, and almost did a happy dance. Edward was okay, and I think Charlie was too. I heard a car pull into the drive, and I forced myself to walk calmly to the door. A slight rapping at the door made me jump even though I was expecting company. I opened the door, and stepped aside as Edward came inside. He shook the beads of rainwater from his hair, and I shut the door. He smiled at me, a lopsided smile that my heart melted over. I couldn't help smiling back, but then I frowned as I remembered what Jacob had said to me.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

I sat down in Charlie's chair again, and he sat down on the floor next to it.

"No. I'm fine." I whispered, chickening out once again.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying," He muttered.

"No I'm not." My voice took on a high octave.

Edward glanced at the TV, and sighed. The TV was still on, though no one was watching.

"Fine," He said shrugging. "Don't tell me. It's fine."

I glared at him.

"It's…Matt," I whispered, lying through my teeth.

"Is he here?" Edward growled.

"No. I'm just afraid that he will be back…"

"Do not worry, Bella. I swear to you that he will never hurt you again. I promise with my whole heart and soul."

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help smiling back. We were at peaceful terms…for now. Edward laid his head across the armrest, and I messed with his hair. He chuckled softly, and I gazed down at him.

"Having fun?" He teased.

"Quite. Thank you." I answered back, just as silly.

He closed his eyes and began humming. My eyes drooped ever so slightly.

"Stop that," I said.

"Stop what?" He asked, surprised.

"Your humming."

"Why?"

"It's making me sleepy."

He laughed.

"It should. It's your lullaby." He said softly.

"Lullaby? For me?" I asked.

"I play piano quite fluidly. I just began playing after a long while, and it wrote itself. It's called Bella's lullaby. If you want to hear it some time, we can go to my house tomorrow." He offered.

"It sounds beautiful. I would like that, and thank you." I said.

Edward straightened up and took his place on the couch away from me. I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the driveway, and that answered my unasked question.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"She's here, and safe," Edward called.

Charlie came around the corner, and I smiled at him. He returned it with a weak attempt to smile.

"I didn't catch him, Bella. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Don't worry, Dad. I doubt he would come after me again." I answered, happily.

"Is he why you wouldn't go visit Renee?" He asked.

I nodded my head down.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll protect you." Edward said, getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I must return home. My parents must be frightful." He smiled at me, nodded, at Charlie and left.

"So, what's up with you and Edward Cullen?" My dad asked, sitting on the couch and staring at the TV.

"Alice Cullen is my best friend. He is also my friend, just not as much. He annoys me a lot, but he cares. I know he does." I said smiling.

I got up from the recliner, and stretched.

"I'm going to bed, Dad," I said.

"Mm," He grumbled, paying attention to the TV.

I chuckled, and headed up the stairs to my room.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I punched the gas pedal on my Volvo and wound around the curve as quickly as I could. I stopped my car, and jumped out into the rain. I sprinted into the house, and all my family was there as expected.

"I saw what happened," Alice whispered.

"She told us as well," Rosalie said.

"What must we do?" Esme asked.

"We do nothing. This is something I will handle on my own." I said.

"Bella is part of our family, Edward. We all protect her." Jasper said softly.

"Where is he, Alice?" I asked.

She spaced out a bit, and came back a minute later.

"He is…heading back to Phoenix. He is at the airport." Alice said frowning.

"Then maybe we have nothing to worry about," Emmett said, smiling.

"Maybe," I said.

I searched for Charlie's mind, and found that he was watching Bella sleep. He gently closed the door, and headed back downstairs.

"Bella is sleeping. I'm going to go." I said.

"Don't be a peeping tom!" Emmett called after me.

I flipped him the finger, and I heard Rosalie chuckling. I ran all the way to Bella's house, and jumped up in her window.

"Edward?" She whispered, as I closed her window almost all the way.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't leave me," She whispered frightfully.

"I won't," I said.

I covered her up in a blanket, and laid down on her bed. I laid her next to me, and I felt her curl up in the blanket.

"I'm not tired…I can't…fall asleep. I can't." She said.

"Sleep," I breathed, humming her lullaby softly.

I watched her slip out of consciousness, and she began snoring softly. I laid awake and heard Charlie head to his room, and fall asleep. It was late in the morning, about three AM, before she began talking.

"Jacob…wrong…Cullens…nice…" She mumbled.

My eyebrows furrowed. This 'Jacob' had said something about my family? I did not even know him! How dare he!

"Not…they are not…" She murmured.

"We are not what, Bella?" I whispered softly.

"They are not…vampires."

* * *

Me: Ooh! Eddyward knows that Bellaboo knows!

Edward: Eddyward? -starts cursing at me in Portuguese-

Bella: I think it's cute!

Edward: ……You're forgiven.

Me: -sighs with relief-

Esme: Review please. She won't continue without five, but she would like to get more!


	12. Sick

Me: Aha. Edward has forgiven me. Yay.

Edward: Tch.

Me: Why you so mean!?

Bella: Who knows…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'cept Matt and that's kinda pending…

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

Shit.

Shit.

__

Shit.

Who told her we were vampires?

"Alice," I murmured softly into my cell phone while jumping out of Bella's window. "She knows."

"How?" Alice hissed.

"Probably talking to the La Push kid, Jacob. I think his last name is Black…" I said angrily.

"Does she _know _know, or does she know, but not believe?" Alice asked.

"I don't know! It's three o'clock in the morning! I can't just wake her up and ask her, 'Bella, do you think we are vampires? If so, please run screaming.'" I growled at her.

"Rush home, Edward. We'll talk then." Alice said, hanging up the phone.

I sighed, and put my phone away. I didn't want to leave Forks what with Bella so vulnerable…

"Edward." Emmett said nodding his head at me as I passed him at the end of the driveway.

He figured we would have to leave. He didn't count in that Bella was part of our family now. Part of my life especially. She was always going to be, no matter what happened to either of us.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

The harsh pounding of rain woke me up. I opened my eyes, which became used to the darkness rather quickly. The bright fluorescent glow of the numbers on the clock read eight and I was glad it was the weekend. I rolled over, and realized that my bed was empty. Edward was gone, without a trace of having ever even been in here.

"Great," I muttered.

My head was foggy, my throat was dry, and I had begun coughing. I was sick. Tch.

"Bella?" My dad asked opening my door.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Um…," He muttered.

"I look as horrible as I feel, right?" I asked.

He nodded sympathetically. I sighed, and began coughing again.

"Orange juice?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

He headed down the stairs. I noticed he was in uniform. Must be late for work. I chuckled softly, as much as I could manage without hurting myself, and stood up. I walked over to the bathroom, and took my shower. It managed to clear my nose, and make me feel more refreshed.

"I'm going to head out, Bella! Your orange juice is on the table!" He called upstairs when my shower was done.

"Okay!" I called back, wincing as it hurt my throat.

Sweatpants and a sweatshirt were my choice of clothes for today. I held onto the railing and headed down the stairs. I was a bit dizzy when I reached the bottom, and I walked over to the table to sit down. Just as Charlie said, the orange juice was on the table. I chugged it down, and laid my head on the table. The phone trilled three times before the machine picked it up.

__

Hello. You have reached the Swans'. We are not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Thank you.

"Bella? It's Edward. Are you there? I saw Charlie leave and I thought I would come over…that is if you wanted me to." Edward's voice rang out and I reluctantly got up and retrieved the phone.

"Hello, Edward." I said.

"Oh Bella. You sound awful." He said.

"I look and feel awful. I propose that I am sick. I don't think you should come over…"

"Nonsense Bella! I must help you. I'll be there in a few. Did you drink any orange juice?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Bella?"

"Oh I mean yes." I smacked my forehead.

I just nodded to a phone. I was definitely losing it.

"Okay. Just lay down until I get there. Plenty of rest." He said.

"Okay."

"Bye." He hung up.

I put the phone down on the receiver, and I made my way to the couch. I laid down on it and closed my eyes. The TV was still on because Charlie had forgotten to turn it off. I sighed peacefully and drifted off…

_

* * *

_

"Edward?" I called.

For some odd reason, I was at the beach. The same beach I had always visited with Matt when I was in Phoenix. I was in the dress I wore the other night, and I was cold.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Bella," Someone said.

I whipped around to come face-to-face with Matt. I backed up away from him.

"Stay away. Stay away from me." I growled.

Suddenly, Edward was crouching in front of me. He dove towards Matt, and his coal black eyes sparkled with fury. He leaned his mouth down and clamped it down on Matt's throat. I stared at the scene before me, and Edward turned to me. His teeth were colored with blood. He advanced toward me…

* * *

My eyes shot open and I fell off the couch. My heavy gasping brought me back to reality. I was still in the same sweatpants and sweatshirt, and the smell of eggs came from the kitchen. I slid into the kitchen, panting, to see Edward by the stove cooking. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. You were asleep when I came in so…I just thought you would be hungry." He said.

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled. I laughed and sat down at the table. I drank some of the orange juice he put on the table, and then he set the eggs in front of me.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, when he sat across from me.

"I ate at home. My mother's cinnamon rolls are to die for." He said smiling.

I blew on the eggs, and ate them.

"These are good," I said softly.

"Really? I never thought I could cook…" He said.

"Thank you. For coming out here, and taking care of me." I said finishing my eggs and orange juice.

"You're welcome. Anything for a friend, huh?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Anything."

A knock at the door made me jump, and I went to get it. I opened it and Alice came inside.

"Ugh. Bella! Look at what you are wearing!" She said, frowning.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," I said laughing.

I closed the door, and Edward came out of the kitchen.

"She's sick, Alice. Leave her be." He said.

"Oh Bella. How dare you get sick on a day I want you to go shopping…" She sighed.

"We're going to school in two days, Alice. I should be fine by tomorrow and then you can take me shopping." I said, mentally wincing.

She laughed, and clapped her hands together. Edward rolled his eyes, and patted my head.

"You should try to sleep some more then, Bella, love," He said softly.

I nodded wearily, and collapsed on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

"Wow. She is really sick isn't she?" Alice asked.

"You just figured that out? And I thought you were supposed to know all." I said, scoffing.

"Well, I haven't been looking for her lately. How was I supposed to know?"

"What?" I growled.

"I haven't seen much of her future lately." Alice said shrugging.

"How are we supposed to know when Matt comes back?" I asked, angrily.

"He won't Edward! Okay? He won't!" Alice hissed, exasperated.

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"What? Why?" Alice asked.

"I'm not leaving Forks. Bella needs me, and I need her. It is much too late. I love her." I said softly.

"You would choose Bella over your own family?"

"Bella is part of our family. Besides, only Rosalie and Jasper want to leave. Naturally, you and Emmett will agree with them because they are your mates. Carlisle and Esme take my side." I said

She sighed softly, and then smiled at me.

"No, Edward. You have never shown any preference in anyone, and now you have. I am happy for you, and I shall agree with you." She said.

"Thank you, Alice. You do not know how much that means to me." I said happily.

"Do you want me to look for Matt?" She asked.

"If you could."

She zoned out for a bit, and came back just as fast.

"I don't believe it," She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"He has convinced his family to move out here," She said.

"_What?_" Bella asked, sitting up on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

"He has convinced his family to move out here," Alice said.

"_What?_" I asked, sitting up on the couch.

I couldn't believe it. Matt was coming here? Moving _here?!_

"Bella. Bella, it's fine." Edward whispered, suddenly in front of me.

He took my face in his hands, and forced me to look at him.

"I promised you. Don't forget that." He breathed.

"Right," I whispered, calming down a little.

"When Alice? When are they planning on moving here?" Edward asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Soon," Alice whispered.

Wait. How did Alice know? Did she have some sort of…huh? What if they really were…vampires?

"How do you know this?" I asked, softly.

Alice stared at Edward, and Edward sighed.

"Calm down, Bella. She heard it from our father, Carlisle. Other doctors at the hospital were talking about it, and he happened to join in on the conversation." Edward said, smoothly.

__

He's lying to me. Why?

"I see…I see…Well…I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep?" I lied back, just as smoothly.

"Of course," He said, his voice taking on a softer note.

I laid back down on the couch, and steadied my breathing to make it look like I was asleep. It worked.

"Alice, speak softer. I don't want her to find out about us just yet. Let her figure it out on her own, but don't tell her. I don't want her to worry especially with Matt coming so soon…" Edward muttered.

"Well, I give it two days. He'll be attending school as soon as Monday." She said.

"Can you see anything else?" Edward pressed.

__

See? What does that mean? Some kind of 'power'?

"There is just one other thing I see that might make it harder on you…," Alice said softly.

"What?" Edward asked, entirely anxious now.

"He will be in all of her classes like you are,"

* * *

Me: Dun Dun DUH!

Edward: Damn you writer lady! Why are you so evil?!

Me: Evil? Me? What about you vamp boy?

Bella: Stop fighting…please…

Emmett: Leave it Bella. She can kick his ass anyway..

Edward: Shut up, Emmett! Go have a good romp with Rosalie!

Emmett: Yay! -runs off-

Me: -gags-

Esme: She got so many reviews…she is so happy...thank you.


	13. One More Day

Me: And another chapter for you!

Edward: Good God woman! How many will you be typing?!

Me: As many as I feel like it!

Bella: That's good!

Me: Aha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything close to Twilight nor do I own, Broken by Secondhand Serenade. By the way, Secondhand Serenade is amazazing!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

All of my classes? _All of them? _Unstoppable tears flowed down my face, and I burrowed it further into the cushions.

"Go, Alice. Tell the others." Edward said, sitting down next to me.

Edward began humming as I heard my door close, and I slipped out of consciousness easily. It was my lullaby.

**

* * *

**

Edwards's POV

* * *

I fished the poem I had written for her out of my pocket and read it again and again. When would be the perfect time to give this to her? I considered leaving it by her, and then escaping…but she needed me. The rain pounded against the roof, and I picked Bella up softly. She didn't wake as I sprinted her up to her room, and laid her down on her bed.

"Mm," She sighed.

I pulled a blanket over her, and sat in the chair across from her bed. I would watch over her forever.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I opened my eyes softly, and moonlight was streaming through my window. I noticed how Edward's face sparkled like diamonds. Suddenly, I had inspiration to write a song. I hadn't written since the incident with Matt. I threw the covers off and he almost jumped.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Shh!" I shushed him, and took out my black journal. It was my song journal. I began writing furiously, using the moonlight to see.

"Bella?" He asked louder, more anxious.

I looked over at him.

"Just a minute," I said, going back to writing.

When I was confident it was done, I sang it in my head. I loved it.

"There."

"There what?" He asked.

"I used to write songs. Matt told me we would start our own band. I stopped writing them after he raped me…but now…you've given me new inspiration." I said smiling in his direction.

His teeth glinted in the light as he smiled.

"Okay," He whispered.

I tucked the journal under my arm, and laid back down. I settled in to the warm bed, and slept peacefully.

"-lla? Bella?" Someone whispered.

I opened my eyes, and they met with golden ones. I jumped up, and fell on the floor. The golden eyed person who startled me laughed, and helped me up. I noticed my black journal on the bed.

"What is this doing here?" I asked, mainly myself.

"You just jumped up at four in the morning, and began writing a song or something," He muttered.

I laughed. It did sound like me. I opened the journal, and flipped to the last page. There, in my chicken scratch writing, was my song.

"What is it called?" Edward asked, softly.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. He scared me! I didn't even remember he was there.

"Uhm…right here…it says, Broken." I whispered.

"Sing it," Edward urged.

"Oh…I can't sing," I muttered, lying to him and myself.

I could sing, but I was easily embarrassed.

"Go on."

I sighed, and took a deep breath.

__

In the moonlight

Your face it glows

Like a thousand diamonds

I suppose.

And your hair flows like

The ocean breeze

Not a million fights could make me hate you

Your invincible, yeah it's true

It's in your eyes

Where I find peace.

Is it broken?

Can we work it out?

Let's light up the town

Scream out loud.

Is it broken?

Can we work it out?

I can see in your eyes.

You're ready to break

Don't look away.

So here we are now

In a place where the sun blends in

With the ocean thin

(with the ocean thin)

So thin, we stand across from each other.

Together we'll wonder if we will last these days.

If I asked you to stay would you tell me you would be mine?

Or think that we are broken?

And time

Is all I ask for

Time

I just need one more day

(Just one more day, just one more.)

And time, you've been crying too long, time

And your tears wrote this song.

Stay

In the moonlight

Your face it glows

Is it broken?

Can we work it out?

Let's light up the town

Scream out loud.

Is it broken?

Can we work it out?

I can see in your eyes.

You're ready to break.

Don't look away.

Edward just stared at me, and I became self-conscious really fast.

"Uhm…well yes that was it and yeah…," I mumbled closing my journal.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Edward, but he was already going for the closet.

"Yeah, it's me. Just…singing…" I said softly.

He opened my door, and smiled at me.

"Beautiful," He said, heading down the stairs.

I smiled to myself, and Edward suddenly hugged me.

"I couldn't agree with him more," He whispered.

"Thank you," I said, happy that it wasn't a bad song after all.

"Hungry?" He asked, suddenly.

I nodded my head, and began walking down the stairs. He didn't come after me; it was expected since Charlie was still here, and the mere sight of Edward being here this early in the morning could spiral him closer to keeling over and having a heart attack.

"Morning, Bella. I am going to head out early this morning, so I want you to call me if you need anything at all." Charlie said to me, when I sat down at the table.

"Don't worry, Dad. I can always ask one of the Cullen's to help me out. I wouldn't want to burden you." I said, softly.

"Don't you mean just Edward?" Charlie asked, obviously teasing.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked, smiling.

"No. He seems…," Charlie pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. He seemed to be looking for the right word. "…to have many morals. He is a good boy. Doesn't seem to get into much trouble, eh?"

"Much trouble?" I snorted. "More like not at all."

Charlie laughed, and stood up. He stopped to pat my head, and he made his way towards the door. It was a clear day for once, and then I remembered something.

"Dad?" I asked, reluctantly.

"Yeah?" He asked me, turning towards me.

"Is it alright if I go shopping today?" I asked, immediately regretting how I told Alice I would.

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you sure you're fine today?" He asked.

"Yeah. Besides, Alice will make me go anyway." I said, shuddering.

Charlie laughed, and shook his head.

"By the way you tell it, Alice will chew you up and then take you shopping, no matter what." He said, laughing, and leaving the house.

I heard his police cruiser start, and then drive off.

"He's right you know," Edward said, startling me.

I jumped off my chair, and almost fell on the floor.

"Gotcha," He said, helping me back up.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He said, sitting across from me, and gazing at me.

I noticed his stare was different. It was more…protective if anything.

"Tomorrow," I muttered weakly.

His eyes tightened, and he nodded.

"It'll be fine. I know how to handle all of the school personnel. We will get all our classes switched so we will not have to deal with him." Edward said, taking my hand and tracing the lines on it.

"I want all the same classes though," I said softly.

"We'll get them at different times, love. I promise." He said.

"Bella! Open the door! Time to go!" Alice said, banging on said door.

"Edward. Keep her there. I have to go get dressed." I said.

He nodded, and I smiled, rising from the table. Sprinting up the stairs, I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, and a long-sleeved blue shirt. I threw them on, and grabbed my shoes.

"Bella!" Alice complained.

"I'm coming!" I called. "Jeez."

I put my shoes on, not bothering to tie them, and I ran down the stairs. I caught one of my shoelaces under my opposite shoe, and tripped down towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh oh," I said, feeling like I was freefalling.

Cold arms wrapped themselves around me, and suddenly, I was in my living room.

"Careful, Bella," He murmured to me.

"Huh. Right." I said still a bit dizzy.

"Let's go, Bella," Alice said.

Obviously, the impatient bug had gotten to her.

"Can't Edward come?" I asked.

"No! He can't see you until I buy all the clothes for you!" She exclaimed.

"So what then? Are you setting me up on another date with Edward?" I asked, testing her patience.

She exhaled loudly.

"Yes, okay. Yes. Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Quite," I said, happily.

Edward laughed.

"Enjoy shopping, love," He said, kissing my forehead.

"I need help already," I muttered, as Alice dragged me to her Porsche.

"See you later," He said, waving at me.

Alice drove away, and as she did, I noticed that Edward's Volvo was not in my driveway. Had he walked, all the way to my house?

* * *

Me: Bella is figuring things out! She's not so slow after all…

Bella: Hey!

Edward: Calm yourself. She is only kidding.

Me: 'Course I am! I think…-stupid look-

Esme: Please, review for her sake.


	14. A Secret Unfolds!

Me: 'nother chapter for yous!

Bella: -groans-

Me: What? T.T

Bella: Shopping…again?!

Alice: Aha! I rule over all!

Disclaimer: -sing, songy voice- I do not own Twilight! Doo da! Doo da! I do not own Twilight! Oh da doo da day!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

"No more!" I moaned as Alice filled my arms yet again with clothes.

I had about five years worth of clothes already!

"Bella," Alice sighed. "You must have better clothing! I mean, look at you! You are so ravishing and then you wear that ratty clothing! How disgusting! Live a little!"

I glared at her, but trudged back into the changing room. I didn't know how long we had been here, but it felt like years to me. Over and over again, I came out with different clothes, and she said either yay or nay.

"Alright Bella. Just this last dress, and then we can call it a day." She said, holding out a dress.

I took it, and went into the changing room. This one I didn't feel so bad about. It was a light ocean blue, and it fit like a glove. It had small, tiny straps, but it didn't feel that they were not going to hold it. The bottom hem of the dress came down to my knees; that of which I did like. The design on it was one of waves. It matched the ocean perfectly. My mouth twitched in a small smile. Did Alice think I was that big? Corny jokes aside, it was perfect.

"Bella?" She asked, impatiently yet again.

I laughed and stepped out of the changing room.

"I love it!" She squealed. "But he is going to love it more. His favorite on you is blue you know. Now, we have to find you some heels…"

She ceased talking to me, and just mumbled to herself. I found it entertaining, and I watched her skeptically.

"Mm…," She muttered going through shoes. "Aha! Perfect!"

She handed me a pair of high-heel shoes.

"Um…Alice," I mumbled.

"I know…you're sense of equilibrium is a bit off, but these heels are not that high, and they match the dress to the dot! Please just wear them!" She pleaded of me.

I sighed, and eventually nodded my head. Heading back into the changing room, I carefully took off the dress and put my sweats and shirt back on.

"You're wearing those heels and that dress tonight you know," She said to me when I got out of the changing room.

She took all the clothes to the register, and I just stood there. Tonight? The date…was tonight? How the…? I wasn't prepared! Not just physically, but mentally as well! I just now got over my fear of Matt, and have realized that I like Edward. I mean, we did go on a date before, but all the others were there! Now it was going to be him, and then me? Just us…we…me and him…alone? Together? Oh dear lord…

"Breathe, Bella," Alice whispered in my face.

I didn't realize I wasn't. I took a big gulp of air, and calmed down. She took the dress and heels from me, and went back over to the check-out. This time, I followed her, reminding myself to breathe every so often. I practically had to whisper, 'breathe' to myself to make it happen.

"Okay, your total comes to 228.95, ma'am," The boy working the register said.

By his noted blush, he thought that Alice was really pretty. I decided to play on him a little.

"Alice…would you like to borrow some of these wonderful clothes you're getting me? I'm sure your _husband_ would love to see you in them." I said, smiling at her.

She caught on easily and smiled back.

"Of course. Here's your money." Alice said handing the boy the right amount of change.

He flushed with embarrassment, and took the money from her shakily.

"T-thanks," He murmured handing her the receipt and getting out of there.

Once outside, Alice and I began laughing.

"Bella! You're evil!" She exclaimed.

"I know," I said menacingly.

We got in her Porsche, and I noted the time.

"Holy crow! We've been shopping for _twelve hours!_" I screamed.

"Yeah? My mom, Rosalie, and I, usually shop a lot longer than that…" She muttered, driving out of the parking lot.

I shook my head slowly.

"Dear god…how long can you guys shop?" I asked, instantly curious.

"Until we drop," She said smirking. "Which is rarely at all."

We laughed again, and I tried not to pay attention to the speedometer. She was going well over eighty, and I knew that. It still frightened me, how they could drive that fast, but I was used to it.

"Bella, we seriously need to work on your acting skills. As well as your balance and fashion sense." Alice said, turning to me.

"Eyes on the road," I mumbled.

She turned again, and shook her head.

"You are something else, Bella," She muttered.

"A real one in a million person, eh?" I asked her.

She chuckled, but kept her eyes on the road nonetheless.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" I asked softly.

"Sure, Bella? What is it?" She asked, having my undivided attention

"Do you believe in…the undead?" I asked.

Alice looked like she had choked on something.

"Alice?" I asked, instantly worried now.

"I'm fine," She managed to gasp out.

I watched her struggle for the right words for about ten minutes.

"What makes you ask that?" She asked me, instantly curious.

"Well, I mean, with so many people willing to believe stupid rumors and such…and also any tale they hear," I muttered.

"My family gets a lot of those rumors. It doesn't mean we are so different. It just means that we are unique. I have extended family that look like us. It is just an unnatural thing that is in some of the gene's of families." She said, shrugging.

I watched her mouth turn down, and twitch a bit.

"Alice…I--" I started.

"Hold that thought," She muttered as her cell phone rang.

I watched her take it out of her pocket, and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, quietly.

A buzzing noise on the other end, sounded very much like Edward's voice.

"Yes…yes, I see. Well I don't think-"

More loud buzzing.

"Of course. Where?"

A softer tone of voice came back.

"Sure. I'll drop her off at her house, and then you can pick her up there later." Alice hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Just Edward yelling at me for taking so long," She mumbled.

I chuckled a little.

"Sounds like him," I grumbled.

She laughed, and eventually we pulled up to my house.

"Edward will be here in two hours. Please, take your time." She said smiling and handing me all the bags.

I laughed, and stumbled into the house with my bags.

"Alice bought to much I see," Charlie said eyeing the bags.

I laughed and took them up to my room.

"Bella!" He called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"I'm going to go to Billy's for a while. I'll be back later okay?" He asked.

"Remember, I'm going somewhere tonight!" I called.

"Oh really? Okay then!" I heard the door open, and then close again.

I took a short shower, and messed a little with my hair. I managed to put it into a messy bun, and I smiled at my accomplishment. I slipped into the dress, and carried the heels down the stairs. I didn't want to fall and rip the dress…or hurt myself. That too. I realized that I had plenty of time to go, and I sat on the couch.

"My my Bellaroo…all dressed up are we?" Someone asked.

I froze. Only one person ever used that stupid nickname.

"Why…are you here?" I whispered, getting up off the couch.

He came out of the kitchen, dressed up in a suit.

"Why? Because sweet Bella, you are mine, and mine alone." He said, opening his arms to me.

"Leave me alone, Mattia. I have no time for you." I said, using his girl nickname.

"Bella…Bella…Bella…I always remembered that you had quite the temper. Hanging out with danger are we?" He asked, quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your precious Cullens of course. Poor poor sweet Bella…you have no idea how much danger you are in…tell me, why did my father die?" Matt asked me.

"A car accident. We saw the news report." I replied stiffly.

"Wrong, honey," He said. I flinched when he said _honey_. "That was what they wanted us to think, but I did some digging. Boy, did I find some quite disturbing news."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, inching for the door.

He grabbed my arm forcefully, and held me in place.

"I am here to protect what is mine, Bella. You are _mine._ The Cullen's are vampires, Bella. Open your eyes and see that!" He hissed.

"Stupid rumors," I muttered.

He laughed coldly.

"Rumors, eh? Then how come I found out what really happened to my father? Sure, his car was crashed, but they couldn't find a body. That is why they had the closed casket. They found him, days later, in some alley…_drained of his blood._" Matt spat the last part angrily.

I stared at him in complete shock.

"Still don't believe?" He asked.

I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes. My arm was beginning to throb in pain.

He showed me a ring on his finger. The ring had a cross, and it seemed that the cross was burning.

"This…" He said indicating towards the ring. "…is a slayer's ring. There is a secret society dedicated to killing vampires. Do you know how to kill a vampire?"

I shook my head, to numb to care.

"You rip apart piece by piece, and then you burn the pieces," He said gleefully. "I have killed before. The vampires are strong, and fast I will give them that, but they occasionally pause to satiate their thirst. That is when we go in for the kill."

"You're the monster, Matt. Even if they were vampires, you are the only one who is a killer here." I said to him.

"I have wondered about them. Their eyes are quite golden, not red. I heard about the strange golden-eyes too. I have heard that they drink animal's blood, not human's. But that is irrelevant." He said, glaring at me.

"What are you going to do, Matt? They are practically my family. They will hunt you down." I whispered.

He let my arm go, and handed me the heels.

"Put them on." He ordered.

Shakily, I did as he commanded of me.

"Now, I want you to call the Cullen house hold. Here is what you say when you get Edward on the line." He muttered, holding a card out for me.

Tears had begun to fall down my face, as I made my way to the phone. I dialed the number with a shaking hand and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" His perfect velvet voice rang out of the receiver.

"Edward, I-" I started to say.

"Bella? Is something the matter?" He asked, obviously hearing how shaky my voice was.

"I…do not want to hang out tonight, or any night for that matter. I am going to move back to Phoenix as soon as I can, and I will avoid Matt as much as possible. Renee needs me, and I cannot continue to see you." I said, softly.

The continuing tears trailed down my face, and onto the floor and the phone.

"Bella…I don't understand. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I am sorry…if I misled you, Edward. I will never call you, and you will never hear from me ever again. Have a nice life, Mr. Cullen." I whispered.

Matt took the phone from me, and placed it down on the receiver. The note card slipped from my grasp, as I wiped away the tears.

"It's okay now, Bella," He said stroking my cheek.

I flinched away from his touch, and he frowned.

"Come now, Bella. Let's get in my car. I can't have you so sad, so I am going to take you some place special tonight." He said smiling.

He had parked his car a little way away from my house, and we walked to it hand-in-hand. Every time I tried to pull my hand away, he just gripped it tighter. I knew I was in for it deep, and I had no way of getting out of it.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I just looked at the phone in my hands. It was beeping because I had not set it down on the receiver yet. My family members had scattered because Alice had told them it was Bella. They wanted to give us privacy. Her voice had sounded all wrong. Why was she going back to Phoenix?

"Edward?" Alice asked, softly.

I turned to see all of my family there.

"Edward…pain, hurt…why are you feeling these emotions?" Jasper asked.

"Bella said she didn't want to see me anymore. That she was going back to Phoenix." I whispered softly.

"Confusion?" Jasper asked.

"She…sounded wrong…like she had been, crying…" I muttered, setting the phone down.

"Well…I was wondering what was up with her today. Maybe she just couldn't tell you." Alice said softly, picking up a small radio.

She began heading upstairs, when the radio slipped through her fingers and came crashing down.

"Alice?" Esme asked softly.

"He…came back. I couldn't believe…what? Why are they there? No!" She yelled.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, obviously terrified for his wife.

"He…she…there…he…no…" She continued to mumbled incoherently.

"Alice! What?" I snarled.

She gave me her vision.

"No! No! How could I not see it!" I cursed.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Matt came back…," Alice whispered.

"He knows about us. He knows about the vampires. He is in the VMBK." I muttered, growls tearing through my chest right and left.

"No!" Esme gasped.

"Well, where are they?" Carlisle asked.

"They are heading to one of the many VMBK hideouts. He plans to make her a vampire hunter." Alice said softly.

* * *

Me: OOH! I love this! And look at that! Nine pages! And, yay! I beat my over two thousand word mark!

Esme: Well done honey!

Edward: Ahem. Do you mind telling them about the…?

Me: Aha. Oh yes. The VMBK! Vampires Must Be Killed!

Bella: No!

Me: Yup. That is what he has up his sleeve! Reviews help people. Keep that in mind!


	15. Matt The Bipolar Bastard

Me: How much do you all hate me?

Edward: Tons and tons!

Me: I'm really sorry. Busy you know? But hey, I'm here now!

Edward: Busy with other stuff…

Me: You wanna go, Eddie?

Edward: Bring it, Jaders!

Me: *attacks him*

Disclaimer by Jasper: Uhm…Edward…Jade…yeah. Well, she does not own Twilight. Plain and simple. Edward! She is still breakable! EDWARD!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

I knew he had heard me because in the dashboard light, he smiled.

"Plain and simple, Bella. I'm doing it for revenge." He said.

"I think you're crazy," I snorted.

"Yeah? Well, you're somewhat crazy yourself you know?"

"How?" I hissed.

"Hanging out with vampires? Werewolves? Ring a bell? Oh yeah. The Cullen's are vampires and your supposed best friend is a werewolf. I greeted him the other day. Asked him about the Cullen's to make sure my assumptions were right. I shook his hand and damn! He had quite a fever going on. That is how I could tell."

"When did all this start?" I asked, appalled at him.

"When my dad was murdered. He never did anything at all and those stupid leeches drained him of his blood. When I announce you into the VMBK, you have no choice but to kill any vampire you find." He grinned in my direction and grabbed my hand.

"Both hands on the wheel," I snapped at him.

He did as I told him and frowned.

"Still afraid of speeding cars?" He asked.

"Yes," I lied perfectly.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What is the…VMBK?" I asked.

"Wow. Still as clueless as ever, Bella. We have to sharpen your wit. Vampires Must Be Killed." He said laughing.

_Psh. Asshole. I belong to the VML. Vampire Must Live damn it!_

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, hoping to get more information out of him.

"There is a small VMBK down in Port Angeles, and that's where we're going. They have them all across the country, no, the world. Lots of the members of the VMBK, like myself, are against vampires in revenge for family members." Matt explained accelerating the gas as the Port Angeles lights came into perfect view. "And when the Cullen's lose their sense of direction, they will probably go after your father, which will cause you to have a reason to dispose of vampires with me."

"All vampires die anyway. Why waste your time here with vampires that do not attack humans?"

"The scent is there. The wonderful scent of a human. I have seen how Edward," he spat his name out like it was a curse word, "looks at you. It's like a five course meal for the vampires and he is just resisting it, but what if he should slip? Bam. You're dead faster than you can realize it."

"The Cullen's aren't like that," I argued.

Matt laughed again; shrill and cold.

"_All _vampires are like that, Bella. Trust me."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Trust you? Hah! You're somewhat funny there, Matt. You stole me from any friends that I had in Phoenix and kept me to yourself. You took advantage of me when I least expected it and even your sister is scared of you!" I exclaimed.

"She is not!" He yelled gripping the steering wheel tighter than was exactly necessary.

"I left Phoenix without you knowing, but did your mom and your sister know? Yes they did! I invited them to see my take off. The heartbroken look on your sister's face almost made me stay so I could keep her away from you! You're a monster! You are, Matt! Not the vampires! I'm surprised your mom kept you-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, smacking me across the face.

Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks, but I wouldn't let them. I placed my cold hand against the throbbing sensation on my face.

"Just shut up! My dad was who I learned everything I know from! You convinced us to move on! My sister and my mom did! She's getting remarried and now my sister has her friends to look to! She doesn't seem to like me anymore! It's all the vampires fault! I swear to God, Bella, if those vampires try to save you tonight, I will stab you right there in front of everyone and make sure you're dead before your precious vampires can get their venom in you. Do you understand?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

I said nothing.

He grabbed my arm and began squeezing it. I fought back the will to yell.

"Do. You. Understand?"

This time I nodded my head vehemently.

"Good." And then he smiled at me, placing his hand against the cheek he hit softly.

I flinched away, and he frowned softly.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. It's going to be fine."

_I think you have bipolar, bastard. Don't touch me._

I wanted to hit Matt. Hit him, curse at him, kill him even, but he knew I didn't have the strength or the will to fight. He knew it, and even more importantly, I knew it.

_Edward…help._

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I escaped out of Forks in my Volvo. It was the fastest car we had, and I was going well over ninety. I didn't know where this VMBK hideout was, but I would find it. Alice was behind me in a car with Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie driving of course. Jasper had occupied a car with Esme and Carlisle, and Carlisle was the one driving in that car. I sprinted out of the house as fast as I could so no one had ridden in my car. It probably would have been better if Jasper had tagged along with me.

Feelings of hate rolled off in me in huge waves. I wanted to take Matt, break his legs so he couldn't run, break his arms so he could feel more pain, then snap his neck to finish the job.

I accelerated past one hundred and looked for Matt's mind. I didn't know where he was, but I watched as Bella yelled at him. I smiled, but it quickly turned into a scowl when he hit her in the face. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. That was my tough, Bella. I stopped listening to him and noticed that they were very close to Port Angeles.

My phone trilled.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked gruffly.

"Did you hear anything?"

"She was actually yelling at him for the first part. Telling him what a monster he was." I said.

Emmett chuckled.

"Then?" Alice asked.

"…he smacked her. Hard."

I heard someone hiss. It wasn't Emmett, yet it wasn't Alice. Could it have been Rosalie? Oh, of course. She knows what it's like to get beat up upon. I was sure she was livid.

"Anything else?"

"I blocked him out, but they are so close to Port Angeles. Tell the others." I answered.

"Of course. Don't do anything rash, Edward." She whispered before the line went dead.

Rash? Me? Never Alice. Well, except when Bella was involved. I punched the engine again to gain speed. This was war.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

We rode in silence for the rest of the time before we got into Port Angeles.

"Might as well give up, dirty vampires," Matt muttered.

"They're coming?" I asked, gasping in relief.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah. This ring on my finger is in tune with the temperature of others around me. When they are near, it goes ice cold. Sometimes, it fucking hurts. Damn bloodsuckers." Matt cursed.

"Then take the damn ring off," I snorted at his stupidity.

We pulled up to a dingy looked building that I noticed as a small bar.

"Bella…Bella…," he shook his head, smiling at me, "you don't understand do you? The ring can never come off."

He stopped the car and climbed out then came over to my side and opening my door. He grabbed me in his arms and the next words he said made shivers run down my spine.

"They melt the ring on your skin."

* * *

Me: Happy now? Eddie? Bells? Jazzy? Any complaints?

Bella: *shivers* Nope.

Edward: I have a complaint.

Me: *sighs* What?

Edward: Will I get her back?

Me: *smacks my forehead* Well, reviews are welcomed people!

Jasper: Be sure to click the little button!

Me: *walks off*

Edward: *follows* Will I? Jade? Huh? Will I? Tell meee!


End file.
